doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
The Iron Hands
The Iron Hands is a dualistic order of combat monks that spreads far across the lands of Clayth. Their ideology is split into two factions. The Iron, and the Hands. The Iron train as Kensei warriors, becoming one with their blades. The Hands train with their body, mastering control over their fists as weapons in the Way of the Open Hand. In nearly all big cities, one can find a group of Iron Hands training in some secluded facility. The Iron Hands are not an outright secretive bunch, but they do keep to themselves, preferring to master their craft without government intervention or expectation upon them all. They fund themselves through charity, manual labor, and occasional demonstrations. The symbol of the Iron Hands is an open palm next to a depiction of a katana. Iron Hands focus far less on meditation, spirituality, and ki channeling, prefering to achieve perfection through combat instead. Combat, sparring, dueling, forms, and the weapon all form their spirtuality. The Iron Hands have been in operation for roughly a century and a half. They were started Gentra Ironhand, from which the name was derived. She was a legendary monk, known to have mastered both the Way of the Open Hand and the Kensei forms. She established the first Iron Hands facility, in Whitecoven. After her death, the Iron Hands were expanded to be a continental order through the work of Kord Bloodyfist. They now span nine facilities across all of Clayth. There are a number of rankings within the Iron Hands. Rankings are signified by tatoos on the non-dominant arm for the Irons and on both hands for the Hands. No Iron Hand ever covers their tattoos with clothing. The Iron # Cut. '''The initiates into the Iron half of the Iron Hands. They recieve a slice just below the inner elbow, to represent their ineptitude and need to learn. # '''Instrument. The initiate gains a tattoo below their cut of the weapon they have chosen to specialize in. This is their instrument, and is now expected to be an extension of the body. # Slayer. The member gains this rank after slaying another Instrument in ranking duels to the death. The member gains a tattoo underneath their weapon, to symbolize the one who they slew to advance. # Iron. '''The member has trained for at least a period of ten years. They perform an act of iron will that shows not only their mental fortitude by their physical skill. This differs from act to act. This act is called the Forging. Few ever reach the rank of Iron. The member gains stylized tattoos sleeving their arm from the elbow to the wrist telling the tale of their Forging. # '''Ironmaster. '''The leader of the Irons in that specific facility. When a leader begins to show signs of growing old, he must challenge an Iron of the group to single combat to the death. If he wins, he proves he still is worthy of leader. If he loses, then the slayer rises to Ironmaster. This is never done out of hatred or bad feeling, but out of a need for excellency. All respect this ritual. The Ironmaster gains a tattoo of an iron ingot on the palm of their hand. '''The Hand # Strike. '''The initiate is stuck in the face by the leader of the Hands. Their nose is often broken by this process. This is to symbolize the beatings they must take in order to learn. No symbol other than the injury is given. # '''Fist. '''The Strike gains tattoos on each of the four knuckles formed in each hand's fist to symbolize their progress in using the hand. This often accompanies an informal duel. # '''Palm. '''The Fist learns the Way of the Open Hand, and leaves their closed fist behind for an open, flowing form. They gain tattoos on each palm, differing between the two, symbolizing important or pivotal aspects of their training. # '''Palmmaster. Leader of the Fists. Elect in the same manner as the Irons, through challenge in combat to the death. Gains sleeves of tattoos around their entire hands. Said to be an extremely painful process. # Quiverer. '''Given to only those few who have mastered the Quivering Palm. One has not done so in a very long time. '''Known Locations of Iron Hands Facilities # New Ulrok # Erasti # Sili Thalore # Dhol Karak # Whitecoven # Port Nayanzaru # Iron Leaf # The Jade City # Sopara Locations of Iron Hands Facilities Within Erasti # Alvera: A large dojo within the outskirts of the Bastion Ward. The particular area that they are in sees far less foot traffick than other areas of the city, making it the ideal spot for them to continue their practice in moderate solitude. # Cappalina: A more moderately sized dojo within Silksend. Due to the considerable poverty of the city, the facility was constructed here to avoid much of the bother that would arise from having a well maintained building within the lower districts: namely vandals, burglars and beggars. While two are less of a problem and more free training for initiates, the continual distraction gets in the way of ultimate progress. As one would expect, gaining entrance to or speaking with higher ranked members of the organisation is much the same as one would with any other reputable guild.